Ever Watchful Wolf
by blade321
Summary: Stark is a werewolf and every night of the full moon he is unable to repress his instincts and desires. How does Rukia fit into this? Read and find out. Ratings may change later!
1. Chapter 1

Ever Watchful Wolf 1 

Summary: Stark is a werewolf and every night of the full moon he is unable to repress his instincts and desires. How does Rukia fit into this? Read and find out.

Another story for StarkxRukia fans!!!

I Don't Own Bleach.

Stark looked at the moon and sighed. It would be a full moon tonight and he would hate it. Ever since he was a young boy he dreamed of living in the wild and nature. But because he was not a full wolf, he was despised by other wolfs who would see themselves as of more importance and nobility. On the other hand, he could not live with human for the reason that they would shed him to pieces for a monster he was. _Humans are always like that, if something is not normal and is out of their standards, they cease its existence_._ They call it deviance._

Looking up at the sky and wishing that his life would have more meaning than being a lone wolf, he waited for the full moon. He lived in a small run down house near woods at Karakura Town. He would work when he felt like and sleep when he felt tired which most of the time a fact. He was a lazy and lone wolf. A tiredly, lone wolf had the greatest gift that many wanted to have. Stark had freedom, but he had no one to share it with. His freedom in the woods, jungles, nature, all brought him to this day and made him realize that he is alive, despite being the lone wolf he is.

He sat on a tree, far above the ground and listened to the quiet breeze and soft ruffling of the leaves. He was enjoying the silent night when he heard a woman's scream. He looked down and saw a woman running in the woods with six men chasing after her. _Molesters, I suppose?_ Stark looked up the moon and saw that it was going be full moon very soon. And he had to get out of here before he loses his sanity.

He heard her scream again.

But Stark knew better not to get involved in this, not tonight.

Rukia ran as fast as she could with her petites legs. She had gone off to her friend's house but the girl talk took too long that none of them noticed. Scared that her nii-sama would be angry, Rukia decided to take short cut to her home but only to be caught up by these molesters. Now being chased by these men in the dark and lonely night she didn't know where she was going, but human instincts commanded her to endeavor for safety. To strive for salvation.

Rukia looked behind and saw the men catching up to her. She ducked in an opening between the woods but was suddenly stopped by a man, who appeared out of nowhere, before her.

"Running so fast, sweet heart." He hissed. "Let's rest a bit and then you can let us play around with you." As the other men approached, Rukia prayed for her safety, for a miracle that would secure her from these vicious men.

One of them reached forward and grabbed the front of her dress and pulled her towards him. He sniffed her neck and laughed in victory of capturing a vulnerable lamb. But before he could say or carry out one of his maneuvers, he was pulled up by a wild force right front of everyone's eyes. The men looked up and found no one. With fears in their eyes, they took out their guns and took stances in a circle to fight whatever vigor took their friend. They looked around and watched out for the night vehemence, then, something fell on the ground causing all the men to scream in panic.

It was a disfigured body.

The body of their friend.

The body was wretched. The face destroyed and the rest of the body encompassed bite marks everywhere. If it wasn't for the clothes he was wearing, the men would not have been able to tell who this person was. At the sight front of them, and their friend's mutilation, the men started to run off to the direction where they came from; whereas, Rukia buried herself under the tree and covered her ears with her hand, not wanting to hear the screams of the men as they were attacked by the night raider.

Soon all screams, shooting from the guns, and the noise of running died and the silent night took hold of the woods once again. Rukia sat there, her head buried in her knees; she shivered as the creature came closer to her. She felt it sat front of her, not touching her, but sniffing her. The creature first sniffed her hair, it took a long inhale of the scent that made him fanatical. Then the creature slowly moved down to Rukia's neck, never stopping the inhalation of the scent given off by the woman.

Rukia could hear the creature's breathing. She could feel his breath on her neck as he intoxicated himself with her scent. Now, Rukia was scared, utterly sanctified. The creature then licked her neck which caused Rukia's autonomic nervous system to send electrical impulses down to her spine, reasoning her whole body to shiver. The creature moved more closely that Rukia's bare legs now could feel the warmth of its fur.

Then she heard a moan, an agonizingly moan that sounded as of a wolf's howl. But it was very faint.

Rukia felt a warm fluid underneath her. She knew it wasn't the fluid from her body, not blood nor urine. It belonged to the creature. It took her all of her courage to lift up her head from her buried knees. With every movement she made, she foreshowed her death by this beastly creature, whoever it was, it was deadly dangerous. And she knew it after hearing the screams of the men. She knew this creature felt no clemency or mercy.

She lifted her head and saw a werewolf sniffing her hair and neck. Under the full moon, Rukia could tell it was a grey werewolf. He was strong and built up, but he was hurt. His shoulder was hemorrhaging a pool of blood. _ The gun shots. One of them probably got him._ Rukia heard his weak and painful howl again as he veiled his muzzle in her neck, still taking in her scent. His breathing was hastened and burned her neck.

Rukia sat there not moving at all while the werewolf devoured her scent. After a while, she felt the beast's body relax, his breathing slowed, the blood gashing from his shoulder ceased. The werewolf was healed. He suddenly pulled away from Rukia and pinned her to the tree. Rukia's small neck in his one hand shivered as he moved closer to her face. His muzzle so closer to her face that she could taste his wild breathing. This was the end and Rukia knew it. She closed her eyes and waited for the one and last blow to end her life.

Nothing came.

No claws.

No fangs.

No pain.

Just a lick.

Rukia shockingly opened her eyes. Again, the werewolf licked Rukia's lips tenderly and with that he suddenly disappeared in the trees, deep in the woods. The werewolf left Rukia in midst of the woods, her neck still warm and burning from her savior's touch. Her legs warm from the touch of his fur. Her lips still wet from her redeemer's tongue.

Rukia sat there unable to apprehend the events of the very night as she looked at the full moon.

Stark sat on the tree with his human form and watched the girl walked out of the woods like the life was detained from her. She turned back once more and looked at the woods, just one last time. Stark wanted to see her, talk to her, but he didn't know why. He never felt this way for ant humans. He knew he couldn't bring himself to do so but he hoped that he would see her.

Unable to stop himself, Stark followed her to her house – a mansion. She went inside and a little while later Stark saw a window open on the very top floor. There she was. She gazed out in woods as her fingers brushed her lips ever slightly.

Starks smiled at that. He would meet her again. He walked towards the woods as he inhaled the remaining scent of the girl that brushed off to his hand.

Rukia stood at her window with bloody clothes on that she didn't bother to change. She was scared and confuse. She only expected her dead body to come out of the whole situation, but she got out not just in one piece but had her first kiss stolen by a beast, a werewolf. Very heartbreakingly issue for her. But she didn't hate it. The beast saved her and pardoned her life.

She wanted to see him, again. Even if it's only a glance.

There! Ever Watchful Wolf 1 is completed. I know it's very dramatic StarkxRukia story, well what can I say I was in a very dramatic mood at the time. ^^ Anyhow thanks for reading, friendly reviews are always welcome at my door.

Love to all StarkxRukia fans!

Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Ever Watchful Wolf 2

**First of all, I would like thank the readers for favoriting and alerting this story. **

**I don't own Bleach, sadly, but that's the bitter truth.**

* * *

Rukia stood at her window with bloody clothes on that she didn't bother to change. She was scared for discovering a beast and confused for having her first kiss stolen by the very same beast. Yes, a very tragic issue for her. But she didn't hate it. Whatever it was, a kiss or a just a lick, she didn't hate.

The beast saved her and pardoned her life, and now she wanted to see him, again. Though it was a foolish desire she wanted to see him again. Thus, she made a simple plan.

She would leave a first-aid kit at the tree where she was kissed or rather licked. A simple but a naïve plan.

Next morning, Rukia got up earlier and went to pharmacy. She planned to leave a first-aid kit at the tree in the woods, but then she remembered how werewolf's wound healed. _But the bullet might be still inside his shoulder._ After estimating the probability of having a bullet in the shoulder, she ran back to the pharmacy and bought all the supplies like tweezers or what not. On her way to the woods, Rukia considered the previous night's events and shivered at the thought of it. But she had made her mind and she wasn't going to back down.

Walking through the woods and looking for the particular tree was harder than Rukia had anticipated. She had no coordination of the woods whatsoever, so Rukia looked for the footprints on the ground that would guide her to her destination. With several attempts after going in a circle, she found the tree where she could see a torn piece of cloth from her dress. Rukia placed the kit there and went back to finding her way out of the woods.

She had finally accomplished it – her task.

---

Stark was lying on his usual place - a tree branch - ready to take another nap but when he perceived a familiar scent, his sleep vanished. He sniffed the air and recognized the scent from the night before. _It's her. She came._ Stark followed the scent as he jumped from one tree to another till he saw the very same woman leaving the woods. Stark stayed there and watched the woman till his eyes could no longer see her. He felt a twinge of happiness in him. Deep down he hoped that the woman had come to see him. There wasn't any other reason for her to come to these woods again after what happened last night, not any reason that Stark could think of.

Adjusting his thoughts and trying to come up with a reason of why she had come back to the woods, Stark made his way to the very same tree where that woman sat shivering in fear. _Hopefully, her scent would still be there._ At his arrival at the peculiar tree, Stark was surprised to see a white box at the root of the tree. He had seen it before. _Humans use it in emergency situations where one is hurt; at least I think they do._ Stark opened the box and saw small tools, some of them he recognized whereas some of them were novel to him. He found a small card at the side of the box that said 'Thank you' causing Stark to smile at her honesty and modesty and overall at her ingenuousness. He looked at the tools once more, hoping to find something else that would catch his interest, but nothing. Only the card.

---

On her way back to her mansion, Rukia felt a bit stupid. She could not imagine a werewolf patching up his own wounds. _He probably doesn't even know what the box is or how to use it._ So, Rukia decided to come back tomorrow, if the kit is still there, she'd assume that the beast has no sanity, well not enough which would help him in using the first-aid kit.

"Rukia, where were you?" a man asked as Rukia entered her mansion.

"Nii-sama, I just went to take a little walk around the town."

"Very well, but I suggest that you should be more careful, especially at night."

"Yes, nii-sama." Rukia said and departed for her room. She hadn't told her brother about last night, and there was no way she could ever. Byakuya was noble and prideful man, but he had his own ways of caring for those he loved. He was famous for being a cold-hearted man but that didn't change the way he cared for his sister. Though he was cold towards Rukia, he had always done everything to keep her safe. But there was no bond, no loving bond expressed explicitly. His caring for his sister was always implicit and embedded. He had grown detached from the world ever since his wife died and this loss had left him in agony and pain that no one could alleviate. Thus, he lived lonesome and unable to grow on affections. Thinking about her brother had always been hard for her. She knew the pain he was going through and didn't want to bestow him with further pain that might detain him even more.

With the night becoming more heavier, Rukia got ready for bed and hoped that tomorrow when she goes in the woods the kit won't be there

---

Stark looked at the mansion and focused on the window that he aspired to enter through. With one leap Stark's feet took him above the ground and placed him in the balcony of the window, the very same window through which the woman looked out from. He slowly pushed the window, hoping for it to be unlocked. To his demise, it was locked. _Not again._ Feeling irritated at his repetitive failure, Stark peeked through the window and the fissures between the curtains and saw her small form sleeping in her oversized bed. _I'll try again tomorrow._ Stark thought and went back to his wilderness.

---

Next morning Rukia woke up and waited for her brother to leave only to slip out of the mansion to head for the woods. She walked slowly towards the woods taking her time to organize her thoughts. She had been having strange dreams recently where the same werewolf would enters her room through the window and nibbles on her skin and leaves small marks. They weren't nightmares but Rukia was confused and couldn't understand that why she would have such dreams night after night and why did she enjoy those dreams.

Now, those dreams made her carry her feet in these woods to look for the werewolf. She was terrified the first moment she saw him, but she didn't know how she would react if she were to see him again, in reality. Rukia made her way through the woods to arrive at the tree and was disappointed.

The kit was there.

With heavy feet, she reached the kit and opened it. Rukia was shocked when she opened the kit. There were no tools in the kit, rather the whole kit was full of flowers – moringa flowers whose scent escaped through her nose and causing her to smile as she read the note placed in between the flowers 'You're welcome'.

Rukia laughed softly and picked out the card and ran her fingers over it. _So he can read and write._ Rukia looked around to see whether the literate beast is around but she found only herself holding to the card as her life was in it, in the wilderness to which she was starting to become attached to. Happily, she sat down at the root of the tree waiting that the beast might show up. But the beast didn't. As the sun started to set, Rukia picked up the kit and made her way to her mansion without realizing that the beast she was waiting for sat up the very same tree under she had waited, watching her every move and never taking his eyes off from her, with a real smile on his face.

Both of them decided to come back at the same spot tomorrow, again.

* * *

There, chapter 2 is finally finished. Though it's a bit short, I hope it's not a disappointment. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
